A Secret Unrevealed
by bellatrixlestranable
Summary: Victoria finds herself lusting over Dr. Julia Hoffman.
1. Chapter 1

'Help me.' The ghost spoke before Victoria. She was a beautiful young ghost, long blonde hair and in a gown. She floated atop of the stunning chandelier, and repeated herself.

'Help me.'

Her expression grew tired and worried, as she knew how the fate before her stood. Though, Victoria, the standing observer had but the slightest clue on what was going on. The ghost stepped towards the edge of the chandelier, looking down.

Growing impatient, Victoria spoke up.

'Help you what?'

Without an answer, the ghost let herself slip, falling into the ground, once more. Victoria stood in disbelief, staring in awe at the spot where the ghost just was.

'You okay?'  
Victoria lightly gasped, shocked to see that Dr. Julia Hoffman was still awake at this hour.

'You look like you've seen a ghost.'

Julia walked closer, stepping into the light.

'I- I was just.. I couldn't sleep, that's all.' Her hands fell to her sides when Julia was fully in the light, seeing her chest politely revealed. Victoria grasped the edge again, trying to withhold her feelings for Julia.

'You know, I always have extra room on the couch, if you ever want to talk. Flexible office hours too.'

'I appreciate it.' Victoria swallowed hard, eyes boring into Julia's.

'But..?'

Victoria had to think of something quick. She did not want to deny the offer, no, but she knew if she were down there, something would happen. She might just slip her secret, or cave into her cravings. She couldn't go into the room of whom she admired most, could she?

'I just have a hard time trusting doctors. No offence.'

'None taken.' Julia shook her head slightly, took a deep breath in, fixating her eyes upon Victoria's lips.

'You know honey,' Julia let her hand softly play with Victoria's hair, seductively.

'At least everyone in this house has one big scary secret. Yours can't be all that bad.' With disappointment, Julia gave her one last look over, and left to go to her room.

Finishing the last of her wine, Julia slapped down her glass and looked at the time. It was 4am. Breakfast was at 10 am. She had to be up by 8am. Yawning, she stumbled across her office to enter her room. She couldn't help but knock over a few items standing on tables as she made her way across the room, mumbling and promising herself she will pick it up in the morning. Before twisting the door knob, she stayed put for a minute, letting herself think. What was it about Victoria that was so fascinating? She couldn't help but have… feelings for the girl. Laughing at herself, knowing It was probably just the alcohol, she opened her door to find Victoria, sitting there, on her bed.

'Victoria, what?' She looked at her confused.

Seeing that Julia was quite obviously drunk, Victoria rushed to her side, and grabbed her shoulders, leading her to her bed.

'I thought about what you said, that we all have our secrets, and I do have mine. And I would like to share them with you, when you are… less drunk.' Victoria laid Julia down, comfortably on the bed.

'Ah, yes, that can happen, I do suppose I said something of that sort earlier, yes.' Julia's words became more slurred as she spoke. Victoria nodded, and turned on her heel to leave for her room.

'No, Victoria! Victoriaaaa.' Julia sang, calling her back.

'Yes?'

'Can you sleep with me?' Julia's eyes, more intoxicated than ever, pleaded.

Victoria blushed at the bluntness of the question.

'Uh…'

'No, just sleep. Come on.'

Julia shuffled over, leaving Victoria room on the bed.

'I'll stay here until you sleep. Tomorrow we will talk.'  
Victoria sat on the bed crossed legged, as Julia would mumble about something or other, slowly fading off into a deep sleep. That only left Victoria to examine Julia's profound beauty. Though she was older than Victoria herself, she still held youth in her face. Victoria, not thinking about her actions, caressed her face softly, running Julia's bright red hair behind her ear, revealing her face just a little more. She couldn't help but to let her eyes slip to Julia's breasts, seeing them expose themselves just a little. Victoria was repulsed at her thoughts, and got up quickly, before she would do anything further than just a glance.


	2. Chapter 2

After cleaning herself up, Victoria went down to the main dining area, and sat, waiting for the rest of the family to show up for breakfast. As expected, Elizabeth, Carolyn, Roger, Willie, David, and Barnabas soon came down. The only person she was interested in was Julia. Everyone made short conversation, and Barnabas would try to flirt with Victoria, but his flirting was way outdated. She could just laugh. Victoria didn't even find him the slightest bit attractive, his long, dark dirty sharp fingers, his greased hair, and Victorian styled clothing. It just was all too much.

'How was your slumber, dear sweet Victoria?' Barnabas spoke up, glazing deep into her eyes.

'Oh, it was good. Didn't even wake.' She smiled politely, and fiddled with her food.

'Ah, yes. That is very pleasant.'

'Uh.. but I saw you talking to Dr. Hoffman, Vicky.' David spoke up, his voice shy.

Victoria blushed.

'Yes. I forgot about that…'

As if right on queue, Julia walked in – no, more collapsed in through the doorway.

'Could you close those damn blinds? Its too bright in here.' She fixed her sunglasses that she wore every morning, to sooth the hangover she had to deal with from the night before. Victoria felt the need to stand up, to take care of Julia, but she had to resist. Julia lit up a cigarette and sat down, slowly breathing out the toxins she welcomed into her lungs.

'Jul- Dr. Julia Hoffman, how was your sleep?' She held her tongue on saying Julia casually. Victoria was becoming very paranoid people would catch on to the fact she did indeed develop feelings for Julia.

'Don't remember a thing. That should be a good thing.'

Victoria's smile faded, and her eyes returned to her food. Suddenly, she felt someone's foot rub against hers. Victoria glanced up, to see Julia smiling, and winked. She remembered. And she knew.

'I'm not that hungry, actually. And this food is god awful. Victoria, want to finish what we were talking about last night?'

Eyes shining bright, she nodded her head.

'No, I am afraid madam that she is busy. Victoria promised to walk with David and I around the seaside.' Barnabas smiled, smug.

Julia shot him a death glare, and returned her eyes to Victoria.

'It will be short. Come with me, dear.' Julia stood up, leaving the room. Victoria glanced at Barnabas, his smile weakening as he saw her follow Julia.

'Don't worry Barnabas. It will happen today. And anyways, I do need your help with the main hall, and how we should re-design it.' Elizabeth rose herself from her chair, and padded David on the back, giving him permission to leave. Willie cleaned up the table, and Barnabas lead Elizabeth into the main hall.

"Don't think I wouldn't remember last night, Vicky.' Her back was turned, pouring herself and Victoria a glass of wine.

'You're a very intriguing girl.' Heels clapping against the floor, she handed Victoria her drink, and sat down beside her.

'As are you, Julia. What do you remember of last night?' She took a sip. Then a gulp.

'Just the important things. Like you caressing my face.'

Victoria's face burned in embarrassment.

'No need to feel ashamed, Vicky.'

Victoria nodded stiffly, then shot back the rest of the wine. Julia, obviously quite happy, did the same, and inched closer to Victoria. She slowly ran her fingers around Victoria's neck line on her dress, softly brushing her skin.

'Tell me your big bad secret, Victoria.' The name rolled off her tongue like silk.

Victoria breathed in, nervous. Her light blue eyes opened, fixed on Julia's lips.

'Come on. You can do it.' Julia said, seductiveness injecting itself into her voice.

Then, in a blink of an eye, Victoria had her lips crushing against Julia's. The rush of adrenaline took over, leading her hands to Julia's bright head hair. Julia grabbed Victoria's back, pushing her closer to her own body, falling into the couch. Their movements were entwined, moving in rhythm.

'My secret is,' Victoria said through broken kisses, 'Is that I would never love Barnabas as much as I find myself loving you.' Julia, feeling loved, feeling like she finally belonged with someone she loved herself, pushed forward, now herself on top of Victoria. She kissed down her neck, stopping at her neck line, and started undoing the buttons of Victoria's dress. Victoria's hands were travelling all over Julia's body, lust controlling her. Kissing her now revealed nipples, Julia slid her fingers down to Victoria's panties, letting her fingers get wet. Soft moans left Vicky's throat, leaving her pleased. Julia slipped off Vicky's panties, leaving them on the floor, and made her way down to Victoria's entrance. Julia played with her clitoris, sliding her fingers into her vagina, Victoria's hands holding Julia's head. Victoria arched her back as she reached her climax, gripping onto the couch's sides. Her ribcage collapsed as she finished. Victoria pulled Julia up, and kissed her hungrily, hands around her neck. Julia smiled, and whispered in her ear,

'You better go find your miserable lover before he finds us.'

Victoria nodded, kissed her one last time, got her panties on and left, waving like a school girl at Julia, and Julia winking.


	3. Chapter 3

*NFA: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Each one means the world to me. Johanna I actually completely agree with everything you said, I felt unsure posting the chapter! Thank you for the feedback, I love feedback like this. It helps a lot. *

The ocean swayed at a peaceful rate, as Barnabas and Victoria walked along the shoreline, David running ahead, looking at the various seashells that were splattered upon the sandy ground. Victoria would every now and then find herself falling over a rock, distracted at Barnabas' appearance. She couldn't help but agree with everyone that he, himself was very intriguing. Victoria thought back to when Julia had whispered to her, 'Everyone in this household has one big scary secret.' whenever she looked at Barnabas. He never had the looks of any other male in town.

'I am terribly sorry, but I cannot ignore the fact that I find you staring at me in awe. Is there something… weird, about me?' Remembering the conversation he had held with Carolyn, Barnabas spoke up, his thoughts leaving his mouth.

Redness colouring her cheeks, Victoria glanced down again at the rocks, smiling to herself.

'Oh no, Barnabas. You're different from the others, yes, but I don't find you weird. Just simply different.' She smiled at him, and he at her.

The sound of seagulls interrupted the silence as they both pondered their own thoughts, Barnabas' of Victoria and Victoria's of Julia. Oh the love triangle that was developing had got Victoria in a rut.

Barnabas' eyes widened as an idea had been thrown into his head.  
"Oh sweet Victoria! I have an item, a book that I am most required to reveal to you! It is a most gracious book, holding the bitter sweetness of romance. Would you be ever so pleased to read such an item, with me?'

Again, Victoria couldn't help but giggle and agree. They soon found some rocks to sit on, David now throwing rocks into the ocean, growing bored.

As Barnabas read and read, Victoria found herself often looking out to sea, feeling guilty about what she had done before hand. Victoria's thoughts stretched out, she would occasionally nod and enthuse on the book, pretending she was listening. Barnabas was all too oblivious. Never had she felt so strongly about a woman, but was she allowed to act in a way she did? Julia didn't seem to mind, in the least bit. She couldn't help but find the curves of Julia, her deep brown chocolate eyes, full lips and hair red as fire so… so much more than just attractive. Victoria was taught as a young child never to be a mindless hippy, as her parents would call them. Would leaving the insane institution made her one of those hippies, acting on their feelings? Even if they were to be wrong? Either way, Victoria found herself feeling worse, no matter how she acted. Without acting, she would slither away into the darkness, hiding in the shadows, when she wanted to step out and love Julia. On the other hand, acting out and loving Julia led made her feel happy and strong, but weak and vulnerable. Victoria sighed in frustration, forgetting where she was.

'Is the book boring you, my beloved Victoria?'

Startled at his voice, she turned her head quickly to Barnabas.

'No, the book is very well written. But, I find myself growing tired.' Barnabas' eyes turned into a puppy's. 'No, no, no, not that I am bored of the book, but more so of the fact I didn't get much sleep last night. Would it be alright if we were to come back here, in the evening? My head would be much clearer.'

Enslaved by his love, he agreed despite his disappointment. The 3 of them wondered back to the great Collins house hold.

Julia casually walked into the main entrance, with a glass in her and, gripped tightly. She had forgotten what she was headed out to do, so she stood, admiring the great art work on the walls. Sighing, she gulped back the last of the alcohol, not quite yet tipsy, leaving it on a table nearby, and walked to Carolyn's room.

Before entering, she knocked a few times, obeying the grand 'KEEP OUT' sign, filled with the colour red.

'Come in.' Carolyn said, music slipping from under her door, reaching Julia's ears. Of course she was playing Iggy Pop, her favourite artist of all time. Twisting the door knob, Julia entered, smiling.

'What do you want, Julia.' Carolyn wasn't the happiest of people. She didn't find herself liking many people at all, just her mom, and David. Besides communicating with those few people, she would just blast music and dance her anger away.

'Oh, forget the rudeness, for once, Carolyn? I just want to borrow a few of your records. For therapeutic reasons.' She found herself a seat on one of Carolyn's bright purple bean bags. Carolyn got herself off of her bed, and went to her records.

'What kind of music do you need?' She smiled, holding in any sign of rudeness she had.

'Slow. Sort of like what you are playing right now. But, more romantic.' Julia had let her mind slip back to Victoria.

Carolyn glanced back at her, confused.  
"Romantic..?'

'Don't question me. You're not the therapist.'

Carolyn rolled her eyes, and flipped through her records. Finding the jackpot, she slipped out the case and handed it to Julia.

Julia looked at it and looked back at Carolyn, expecting an explanation on what she was holding.

'Gordon Lightfood. Go to 'If you could read my mind.' Exactly what you're looking for.' Julia nodded, and got up, brushing off her brightly coloured dress.

'Just a tip, you might want to hide your lava lamp. I found Barnabas peering into your room, he thought it was some sort of blood holder, something ridiculous.'

She waved her hand towards the lava lamp, leaving the room.

'Just as ridiculous as him being a vampire, right?' Carolyn smirked.

'What?' Julia felt her stomach turn, spinning around. Did she know? Did Elizabeth tell her?

'Julia, you should know by now that this house is full of secrets. You can't expect someone not to find everything out by the end of the day.' Her eyes bore into Julia's, letting her know that she wasn't scared.  
Julia glared back, and left, slamming the door and headed for her room to wait for Victoria.

*I'm currently writing another chapter, this just was needed to lead up to what I'm writing next. REVIEW and it will be posted quicker! Thank you!*


End file.
